


Morning Light

by CaptainStaniel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Don't Judge, First Time, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I suck at tags, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran and Jojen have been friends for years, both harboring feelings for each other. When they get a night alone, those feelings come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I made this with a friend I met on the internet. Her tumblr is brojenlovez. Follow her. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd. 
> 
> Don't own game of thrones. 
> 
> Sorry if this is shit.

Friday

Jojen found Bran at lunch, in the library, with his head resting on his history book, and his headphones jammed in his ears. His chest constricted in a weird, familiar way at the sight of the younger boy.

Despite liking Bran's calm expression he yanked one bud out, and, ignoring Bran's indignant noise, said, "I hope you're awake and not drooling on your homework."

Bran blinked and slid the paper under his arms away from him. "No drool, but you did interrupt my favorite song."

Jojen shrugged and sat in the empty chair next to him. "Well, I wanted to ask you something." Jojen watched as Bran turned off his music and gave him his full attention.

Bran looked at the blond, his deep blue eyes looking him up and down warily. "What? You aren't going to make me sign up for something, are you?"

A sneaky little smile curved at his lips. He leaned forward to whisper the words in Bran's ear, "No. My parents are gone this weekend and I have the place to myself."

Bran's eyebrows shot up and he smiled excitedly. "Are you going to throw a party? I don't know...with our social status, how many people would show."

"No party. I just wanted to see if you'd come over and keep me company in my big scary house."

Bran hm'd and pretended to think about it, tilting his head to the side. He looked at Jojen with sparkling eyes and he gave Jojen a smile that he deemed too sweet for the general public. "Sure, why not? Meet me by my locker. Like always."

"Okay." Jojen felt a stupid grin of his own form on his face.

The bell rang and they went to class.

..o..o..o..

After school, they walked to Jojen's beat up car in the student parking lot. Bran yanked the passenger door open with a grunt and gave Jojen a pointed look.

"I thought you were getting this fixed." He said as he sat down, throwing his bag in the back.

"Uh...I will...eventually," Jojen didn't look so sure about that. He was a broke teenager, so Bran didn't expect much from him.

"You mean never," Bran muttered teasingly.

"Hey, do you want to take care of this piece of shit? Yeah, didn't think so." His eyebrows knit together and he frowned, starting his car in a huff.

"Sorry, don't get so grumpy." Bran smirked and started to stare out the window. "Grumpy Jojen is a bad Jojen."

Jojen mumbled something but remained silent.

They turned into Bran's driveway and Bran got out saying he'd be right out. Jojen just sat there and waited, looking at the Stark's home. He could see into the windows. He stopped staring in case someone thought he was being a creep.

Bran came out with another bag and his huge pillow. Honestly Jojen expected nothing less. He just shook his head when Bran finally sat down again, giving the auburn haired teen an amused look.

Bran met his gaze and smiled. "What are you looking at?"

"That pillow is fucking huge."

"You know I can't sleep without it. Don't you dare judge me." Bran hugged the pillow to him but his arms barely fit around it before tossing it in the back.

"Whatever, man, sleep with whatever sized pillows you want."

Bran smiles at him and looks out the window. The rest of the way to Jojen's is spent in comfortable silence.

..o..o..o..

That night all they did was binge on movies until they could barely see and eat pizza until it hurt. But they didn't mind as they dragged each other up to Jojen's bedroom. Time spent together was good, no matter if it was simple as that.

"Holy fuck, Jojen, why is your room always so cold?" Bran shivered and stole one of Jojen's blankets off of his small bed. He curled into a ball on the floor.

Jojen fell into his bed and wrapped the blankets around him. "Well, it's December and my room doesn't get heating. Or that's what my dad says. I'm pretty sure this is Meera's fault."

Bran snorted. "Yeah, blame Meera. Poor Meera."

Jojen rolled to his side and looked down at him. "Don't say that, she's evil."

Bran giggled sleepily. "Whatever you say," he yawned, making Jojen yawn too. "Goodnight, Jojen, don't let the bedbugs do whatever it is they do."

"Suck my soul...through my kneecaps?" Jojen mumbled into his pillow.

Bran nodded. "Exactly." He rolled onto his back and looked at Jojen. He was knocked out. Bran sighed. He was so tired but so cold. He rolled to his side and hugged the blanket tighter to him, adjusted his pillow. But that did nothing.

Gods, it was like a freezer in here.

Bran groaned. He hated the cold. He needs to be warm to sleep. He looked at Jojen's pale face and thought the blond looked really cute when he was asleep.

Also...very warm.

Bran bit his lip. Decisions, decisions. He could freeze down here for the night or he could be warm in Jojen's bed. _Warm in Jojen Reed's bed._

It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Bran stood and poked at Jojen's arm until he saw mossy green eyes opening.

"What's wrong?" Jojen mumbled sleepily and was about to sit up but Bran pushed him back down.

"Nothing, just scoot over." He laid down next to the blond, covered them with the blankets, and put his arm around Jojen's waist. All of his shivering stopped once he touched Jojen. He heard a strange shocked sound come out of his mouth. Jojen was perfectly warm.

"Fair warning: I like to cuddle," Jojen told him.

Bran moved around until he felt comfortable, with his head on Jojen's shoulder and his legs tangled with Jojen's. "That's okay."

Jojen felt a smile curve at his lips. His fingers stroked through Bran's very soft hair, twirling a long strand with a long pale finger. He didn't know why but he felt really happy right now. It might have to do with the fact that his best friend was laying on him.

Bran nuzzled into him, mumbling something about him being good and warm.

_Yep_ , Jojen thought, _definitely Bran_.

Bran suddenly sat up and looked down at Jojen with a mischievous smile. He grabbed a hand full of Jojen's shirt.

"What?" Jojen asked, sitting up and reducing the space between them. His eyes wouldn't leave Bran's red lips. The need to kiss Bran came on suddenly. He's never felt anything like it.

And when he did look up he saw that Bran was staring pretty hard at his lips too.

"I want to kiss you."

Jojen's mouth went dry. Well, he wasn't going to argue with that.

They leaned towards each other at the same time and their lips touched simultaneously. A shiver shot down their spines and they both moaned.

Bran's lips are just as soft as he imagined. They were soft but he could feel him kissing him back firmly. Jojen wants to feel those lips all over him, his neck, his chest, his cock. But they stayed on his lips and he's just happy they're there at all.

"Jojen," Bran breathed between his lips, his voice barely a whisper, but his voice sounded so sweet like that.

Jojen's heart beat soared when he heard Bran sigh out his name, his voice coming out like music. He's always loved hearing his name come out of Bran's mouth, but hearing him say it like that, well, it was whole new experience.

He wanted to pull him closer and feel all of him. So he did. Bran gasps when he feels his body against Jojen's for the first time. It's a different feeling from when they hug, it's intimate, with Jojen's hands cupping his ass. It makes Bran's heart pound and his mind go numb.

They eventually pull apart to catch their breath. Both of them were blushing and smiling.

"So I take it my crush on you isn't one sided." Bran whispers, his face getting even redder, and brushed Jojen's hair behind his ear.

Jojen shakes his head. "The moment I saw you I wanted to kiss you."

"I've known you since I was seven," Bran said, smiling.

Jojen's blush deepens and he rubs the nape of his neck. "Yeah, not my finest hour."

Bran laughs loudly and pushes Jojen back down onto the bed. He lays his head on Jojen's chest and listens to his heart beat. He feels his own heart beat in tune with Jojen's and he thinks that he could stay in Jojen's arms forever.

"I love you." He heard his voice say but he didn't even know he opened his mouth. He felt the color drain from his face. What he said wasn't a lie, but that didn't mean he wanted Jojen to know something like that. Not yet anyway. "Shit."

Bran slowly lifted his head and really hoped Jojen was asleep and didn't hear him. But when he looked at Jojen's face, the blond was smiling, looking elated.

"It's okay. I love you, too, Bran. I have for years." Jojen admits with a nervous chuckle.

"Years?" Bran smiled, one eyebrow raised. Jojen nodded, not sure what Bran was getting at. "You've been in love with me for years and you didn't say anything!? What is wrong with you?"

Jojen blushes. "I'm sorry! I was never sure you were into me, I didn't want to ruin our friendship over my feelings. Even though Meera always called me a dumbass because of it." He stopped his ramble.

Bran presses his lips against Jojen's and pulls back, smiling smugly. "Now you don't have to worry anymore. Goodnight." He rests his head back on Jojen's chest.

Jojen kissed the top of Bran's head. "Goodnight, _my love_."

Bran giggles but doesn't say anything. He pulls a leg over to wrap around Jojen's waist and nuzzles into Jojen's warm body.

They fall asleep in seconds.

Saturday

Bran woke up to the sounds of singing birds. He forgot how birds love to fly outside Jojen's window at the asscrack of dawn. And they were so fucking loud. No wonder Jojen was a morning person.

Speaking of Jojen...he was spooning Bran. He was wrapped around Bran like a warm, nice smelling cocoon. Bran laughed to himself and tried to slowly roll over without waking the blond. Too late.

"Morning," Jojen mumbled and buried his face in his pillow. He had wild bedhead, random pieces sticking up in random places.

"Morning," Bran felt oddly _chipper_. It must have been because of last night. He slept great. He should just live with Jojen if he was going to get sleep like that.

"How did you sleep?"

Bran combed his fingers through Jojen's hair, scratching at the short hairs at his nape, and whispered, "Really good. You?" Jojen just moaned into the pillow and turned his head to look at Bran.

"You're cute when you wake up." He kissed Bran's nose. "Mm, very cute."

"No, I'm handsome, not cute."

"Whatever you say, Bran." Jojen mumbled but when Bran whined, he smirked, and said, "Fine, you're handsome. So, so handsome."

"Thank you, you aren't so bad yourself," Bran chuckles and leans close to Jojen.

Jojen gets the hint and kisses him. Bran sighs into the kiss and rolls them over so he was on top and straddling Jojen. He caught Jojen's bottom lip with his teeth and pulled until he couldn't feel it between his teeth anymore. Then he surged forward to go back to kissing.

Jojen's hands were on his hips again, his thumbs rubbing circles in his hipbones. Bran was starting to think he had a thing for his hips, not that they were anything special. But he liked having Jojen's hands on him.

"Are you hungry?" Jojen asked at random.

Bran smiled and sat back on Jojen's hips. "I guess. Go make me breakfast."

Jojen pushes Bran back and smirks. "You're bossy. I like it. Stay here, it'll be a surprise."

Bran watched him leave with a smile. So, Jojen Reed was his boyfriend now. He bit his lip and tried to contain his happy squeal. But he could hardly help it.

After lying in Jojen's bed for a while, a delicious smell met his nose and he sat up just as Jojen came into the room, holding two plates. Pancakes with strawberries and copious amounts of syrup.

"Mm, you are forgiven for having me awake at six something in the morning." Bran sat against the wall and Jojen right in front of him.

"You woke up first," Jojen reminded him while plucking a fat strawberry and taking a bite. A line of juice dripped down Jojen's chin. Bran's eyes tracked the movement, then his tongue. He sucked at Jojen's bottom lip before pulling back.

Bran licked the strawberry flavor off his lips and felt the smirk pull at his lips. Jojen's green eyes darkened when they focused on Bran's pink tongue.

The younger boy snatched the fruit from Jojen's grasp and took a bite out of it. To his surprise he felt something dribble down his chin and down his neck. The look Jojen was giving him made his stomach tighten.

Then, looking calm despite the flush to his cheeks and the heat behind his eyes, Jojen moved the plates to his nightstand and without a pause was licking a long stripe from his neck to his lips. Jojen bit into Bran's lip, drawing out a loud whimper.

And then Jojen is kissing along his jaw, moving along his neck, kissing under his ear, and Bran was feeling overwhelmed by how good lips could feel on his neck. Jojen breathed in Bran's warm scent and sucked at Bran's pulse, earning sweet breathy moans in return.

"Take this off," Jojen tugged impatiently at his sleep shirt, his voice husky and deep.

Bran pulled off his shirt and let it fall on the floor. He pulled Jojen back to him and connected their mouths. When they kissed now it felt different from last night. Last night was new for them, it still was, but now it felt like this was leading up to something bigger. He felt hotter and more desperate to feel Jojen against him.

And gods, Bran was getting really turned on by this.

Jojen grabbed him by the hips and dragged his body to his, pressing down against him. Bran let out a surprised moan and lifted his hips up to grind against Jojen's. A loud (and slightly embarrassing) moan escaped his lips and he couldn't hold any back after that.

Jojen felt his fingers tighten down on Bran's hips and held them down. He didn't want to cum but if Bran kept moaning and rubbing against him he would do just that. He moved down Bran's pale body, sucking harshly at his sharp collarbone.

Jojen admired the red bruises along his boyfriend's neck and gave them all quick pecks. He kissed down to Bran's left nipple and sucked it into his mouth. Bran's fingers found themselves tangled in his blond hair, his nails bit into his scalp. He was surprised by how good it felt.

His green eyes flicked up to look at Bran's face as he slowly went down, kissing his flat stomach and feeling the muscles flutter underneath his lips. Bran's cheeks were red and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth, and his body was flushed.

"Bran," Jojen spoke right above his navel. He gently touched the spot of soft skin above his sweatpants.

"Wh-why are you stopping?" Bran asked, trying to push Jojen down more and failing.

Jojen smirked uncontrollably and moved away from Bran's persistent hands. "I want to make sure this is okay. I don't want to rush you or anything."

Bran shook his head. "I've wanted this ever since I knew what this is," he gestured at his erection tenting his sweatpants. "I want you."

Jojen felt those words go straight to his dick, making him even harder. He quickly took off Bran's sweatpants, taking his boxers off with them. He took in the image of Bran lying naked in his bed, with his dick hard and his name on his lips.

Bran squirmed under the hard gaze, a blush staining his cheeks and neck. He wanted to cover up or at least make Jojen stop looking at him so hard. Or at least level the playing field.

"Take your clothes off, Jojen," Bran whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed by this.

Jojen had no problem with shedding his clothes. After he was just as naked as Bran he leaned all the way down and kissed Bran's hipbones, and then traveled down to his soft thighs. He sucked teasingly on his flesh, only inches by his cock.

"Jojen, please," Bran whined, his hips wiggling up.

"You're lucky I want to taste you."

Jojen holds down his hips and kisses the tip of Bran's dick before licking his way down. He was glad he held Bran's hips down. He licks back up, tasting his precum. He sucked on the tip before sucking the rest of Bran in his mouth. He's never done this before but from the wrecked sounds he was hearing coming from Bran, he assumed he was doing something good.

Bran clawed at the bed with one hand and tugged at Jojen's hair with the other. He wanted to tell Jojen how good this felt, how hot he looked sucking him off, but only wonton moans left his mouth. He thrust his hips up and feels Jojen's throat constrict around him and he nearly came.

He pushed Jojen away, trying to catch his breath so he could form a coherent sentence. Jojen worriedly looked up at him, a thin line of spit and cum connecting to his red lips to the tip of Bran's penis.

"No, it's okay. I-I don't want to cum yet."

Jojen smirked and crawled back up his body. Bran pulled his face down to kiss him. He didn't mind tasting himself on Jojen's lips at all.

Jojen blindly reached out for his drawer and eventually found it. He opened it and dug around until he felt the condom and the smooth bottle of lube.

The blond sits back and pours lube onto his fingers. He goes back to kissing his boyfriend to distract him as he slides his finger against Bran's hole. He feels the boy under him shudder at the feeling. He slides the finger inside the tight, hot hole.

"Does that feel okay?" Jojen asks between kisses littered along his neck and shoulder.

Bran nodded. "More."

Jojen slowly added a second finger. Bran was so tight he could hardly imagine how he would feel around him.

He suddenly felt teeth biting his shoulder and a warm hand wrapped tightly around his own dick. "Gods, Bran."

Bran kissed his neck. Touching Jojen's dick wasn't that different from touching his own, except slightly bigger, so it wasn't hard to make Jojen feel good. He just did what he would do to himself but on Jojen. It felt good to be able to make him make sounds like that.

The fingers inside of him went deeper into him, spreading him open for a third. It started to feel uncomfortable but Bran just bit his lip and tried to stay relaxed.

When the fingers were gone Bran realized that this was it. He tried to calm himself down but he was terrified--but extremely excited.

Jojen met his eyes, searching for something there.

"I'm ready, Jojen."

Jojen ripped the condom open and slowly put it on before pushing in slowly, inch by inch.

Bran bit his lip to stop from crying out. He didn't expect it to feel like that, it stung. He was sure he broke the skin of Jojen's shoulders with his nails by how hard his was scratching. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on his breathing and relaxing.

Jojen stroked Bran's cock to keep him hard and kissed him, using his tongue to part Bran's lips. His tongue flicked against Bran's,  coaxing a moan out of him. He waited for Bran to get comfortable with his length.

"It's okay, Bran, I'll make you feel good. Just relax," he whispered in his ear, nibbling on the shell. "I promise."

Bran sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

Jojen started out slow even though he was dying to go faster, just slowly rocking his hips into Bran. He stroked Bran's cock so he could stay hard.

After the pain subsided the pleasure came, unexpectedly and intensely. And the room was filled with their mingled moans and pants and the sound of their bodies coming together. Their bodies fit together

Bran moved his hips with Jojen's, telling him to go deeper and harder. And Jojen would, hitting that sweet spot deep inside of him that had him moaning loud enough for the.neighbors to hear.

Legs wrapped and tightened around Jojen's waist. Jojen's touched all over smooth skin he could, fingers coming to stroke Bran's cock, spreading precome down his length, while his other hand was fisted in Bran's hair.

Bran felt his toes curl and his back arch off the bed and a warm feeling spread out in the pit of his stomach. His body trembled with his oncoming orgasm and he couldn't hold back the sounds of pleasure that came out of him.

"Jojen--I have to--oh, oh shit!" Bran felt his body clench up, his hands clutching his boyfriend's shoulders, and then an overwhelming feeling of release.

Jojen came with him, groaning as he stroked Bran's cock and getting cum all over his hand and stomach. His hips gave a few more thrusts before stopping and he pulled out, tossing out the used condom.

Bran couldn't tell when the world finally came back to him, but when it did he could feel Jojen kissing him and whispering things into his skin. He was sweating and blissed out and he was pretty sure he was about to pass out.

A finger swiped the cum off of his stomach. Bran watched as Jojen licked the white liquid off his fingers. Bran throbbed at the sight of his pink little tongue smeared in cum.

"Jojen," his voice sounded weird now. Hoarse. Husky. He lifted Jojen's head from his shoulder and smiled at the blond and Jojen smiled back. He kissed Jojen's lips with love.

"I love you too," Jojen said against Bran's lips and they both started to laugh.

Bran reached down and yanked the blankets back up to cover them. He cuddled into Jojen's side. "Now that we've explored that side of our relationship, can we go back to sleep?" Bran yawned.

"Yeah," Jojen let out a yawn too. "But when we wake up," his arms tightened around Bran and his voice got deeper. "When we wake up...we need to explore even more."

"Mmkay," Bran said sleepily and closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.

Jojen fell asleep watching Bran as he slept, warm and happy, as the morning light of the sun brightened up the room.  

**  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I love smut. Hate writing it. Comment? Concrit? I can take it.


End file.
